Max's Triumph
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Max decides to cure his boredom with a hypnosis spell.


Max's Triumph

Max Russo sighed and laid across his bed, his pants at his ankles, his briefs just above his pants and his shirt up past his chest. He played with his balls and jerked his rock hard, tan cock and his big balls. He'd jerked his cock tons of times, he was bored.

A few months ago Max had discovered that he liked guys, not a big deal but he soon started to experiment with spells and guys. He learned that he was a top and he figured, as a top his responsibility was to have a nice, large cock. Nice big balls, and stamina. Max had two of the three, he didn't have any stamina, well he had some but not all.

From his experience he could last anywhere from an hour to two hours. But to make up for his lack of stamina he used a spell he'd found in one of his dad's books to increase his cum production and make it so while he would cum faster, he'd have a lot more cum, and be always horny.

Max hated this feeling, he was 17 and never satisfied. He's fucked tons of bottoms and had a few one night stands, but that's all they were. He needed something more...permanent.

Max got out of bed, took off his shirt and walked out of his room and into the living room, the place was empty. Since the wizard competition; Alex and Justin had moved out, Jerry and Theresa were always out on vacation and Max, he'd only gotten to keep his powers because he tricked Justin into giving them back.

It wasn't hard, just find out the dark secret that Justin loved to take it up the ass and blackmail him with it. After Max had this information, Justin gave Max's powers back and they went their own separate ways.

Max sighed and walked into the kitchen, scratching his balls and opened the fridge, sighed, and closed it.

"Nothing to do...No one to fuck...Nothing to eat..." he sighed as he heard the front door open.

Max looked over as the door opened and in walked Alex's boyfriend, Mason.

"Hey Max, what's ohhhh...uh..Sorry to intrude..." he blushed, looking down as Max was standing in the kitchen naked.

"No, its alright." grinned Max. "Perfect." he thought to himself.

"Why are you naked?" asked Mason.

"No one is home so...why not?" asked Max. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if your parents were here, I want to ask Alex to marry me and I want their blessing."

"Not perfect." thought Max. Max thought about stopping his plan but then shook his head. No. Alex had messed with him, ruined his relationships, and teased him too many times. Max was going to go through this plan.

"So, when will they be back?" asked Mason.

"Soon...why don't you relax?"

Mason nodded, shrugged and jumped onto the couch, Max took this opportunity and got out his wand and pointed it at Mason.

"Hypnosis...Hypnosis...Hypnosis..." he thought.

Hypnosis spells were difficult, if he was going to do this, he'd need to keep his mind clear.

"Max, what are you doing?" asked Mason looking back.

"I'll give you the attention that you now crave, As you are now my hypno slave." grinned Max as he waved his wand, a bright light shooting out of the wand and hitting Mason in the face.

Mason fell over and his eyes turned purple. Max grinned and ran over and double locked the front door, ensuring that if anyone wanted into the apartment, they'd need to knock, which would warn Max.

Mason got up, walked over to Max and began to kneel before him.

"Yeah...you love the smell of me, don't you, dog boy?" asked Max grinning at his new werewolf slave.

"Y-yeah..." moaned Mason as he started to lick Max's big balls.

"I'm going to enjoy waking up to this every morning, you licking my big balls, sucking my thick cock. My warm baby batter, shooting down your throat."

Mason moaned, loudly. He was practically shoving his face into Max's balls as Max told him the outcome of his new life.

"And while I watch Tv or play video games, you can clean my ass, lick my nice, tight hole and dream about what you'll never get. Or maybe you can be my foot rest, my big feet being cleaned by your nice, dog tongue?"

Mason moaned and started to lick Max's cock, Mason starting to go into a driven lust. Max smiled and patted Mason's head and waved his hand, a shiny, red, collar appearing around Mason's neck.

"Good puppy." grinned Max as he started to play with Mason's nipples as he licked Max's cock.

Mason moaned loudly. "Oh...ohh..." moaned Mason as Max grinned.

"I'm gonna fuck you, nice and hard. But first, I want you to stay still and close your eyes." he grinned.

Mason nodded and backed up from Max's cock and closed his eyes. Max grinned and started to jack his cock, moaning as he let loose a torrent of cum, coating Mason's face in his white, warm cum.

"On all fours, like a good pup."

Mason nodded, his face still coated In cum. He positioned himself on all fours and stuck his ass out.

"Stupid clothes." he said as he waved his hand again. Mason's clothes vanishing in an instant. Max grinned and lined up his thick cock.

Max grinned. "Once this is over, you'll be begging me to fuck you, over and over."

Max thrust into him, fully. Sparing him no mercy as he started to fuck his ass. Mason groaned as his cherry was bust open by Max's thick too. Mason groaned but soon moaned, backing himself up on Max's cock.

"Already a little pup slut." laughed Max as he thrust harder into Mason, fucking his ass.

Mason moaned. "M-m-moooore." he moaned as he thrust himself back, taking all of Max's cock, balls deep.

"F-fuck, tight." moaned Max as he gave one final thrust, filling Mason's ass up with his warm cum. Mason moaned and collapsed. Cum all over his face and leaking out of his ass.

Max smirked and pulled out. "You and I, are going to have a lot of fun."

- Epilogue -

Max kept his promise. Mason got all cleaned up, Max making him lick up the cum from his fingers. Then he had Mason call Alex and break-up with her, sure she was sad but Max didn't care.

Max kept his promises, Mason was soon at his beck and call, fitted with a dog tail buttplug. Every morning Mason would wake Max up by sucking his balls, taking the night's sweat off them, and then once Max was awake, Mason would proceed to suck his cock.

After Mason's "protein shake" Max would do some work outs and then watch Tv, Mason sitting on his knees in front of Max. Max kept his dirty jockstrap in Mason's mouth and his feet on his face, making sure that his new dog was accustomed to his taste and smell.

Unfortunately, it was at that time, Justin popped in via spell.

"Max...what the..." he said.

Max just grinned and waved his wand and within ten minutes, Justin was face first into Max's balls, lapping up Max's sweaty balls.

"Too Easy." laughed Max.


End file.
